Extraterrestrial
by I did it for the fanfic
Summary: A series of poems inspired by each of the lines of Katy Perry's Song ET, written for the Doctor and River
1. You're so hypnotizing

You're so hypnotizing

He watches as she moves across the room

Fluid and graceful

A vision of beauty

All to be his soon

What do those dark eyes hold

Lust and love and secrets

A story being told

A mystery shall unfold

In between the pages of her book

A kiss and a wink

Spoilers sweetie

How about a kiss

A lover's greatest gift

Her body and her mind

She moves towards him again

And like putty in her hands

Caught in a trance

Unable to think

He smiles in his daze

"Tell me, will you be mine tonight?"

"Well that depends, oh love of mine."

"On what?"

"Do you like to play?"


	2. Could you be the devil

Could you be the devil, could you be an angel

All my life I was told

You were a devil in disguise

But my own mother said you were an angel

I stand before you now

Not knowing what you are

Not knowing how far

I will go to be beside you

I see you now

I know just what you are

A phantom

A trickster

A shooting star

You flash by my life

Lighting up my sky

I beg you

Oh please

Set fire to my body

Set my soul alight

And in my hearts is blazing

A love that can't ever be satiated

A love for which I'll fight

And a sinful passion I treasure each night


	3. Your touch magnetizing

Your touch magnetizing

We're being pulled apart

But I can't stay away

I'm stuck in your orbit

Held by your gaze

We meet in the middle

Crashing comets

Shooting stars

Tight it your arms

Hold me

Touch me

Make me your own

I want to moan

I want to feel you in me

Watch our sparks fly

This is how we collide


	4. Feels like I am floating

Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing

I'm addicted to you

I get high off your pleasure

I long to hear your cries

Your moans

Your sighs

Your love is a drug

Please pull me under

Let me savour you

The shine of your lips

The swell of your breasts

The curve of your hips

Deep ragged breaths

Gasping against my skin

Lets me see you

Shining in the light of our afterglow

Before the morning glow takes you away


	5. They say be afraid

They say be afraid

Fear him

Fear the demon

He burns everything down

Stay away

Be afraid

Train to fight against him

Bring him to his knees

Make him beg and plead

Bringer of darkness and death

You will battle til your final breath

But oh that first kiss

And now your his

You child of chaos

In love with the stars

Let their light wash away your scars


	6. You're not like the others

You're not like the others, futuristic lovers

When will I see you again

I'm calling out from your future and past

Our stories paint the stars

Like ink from a pen

Where do we begin

What comes next

When do we end

You say you can't say

But your eyes give you away

Longing to hold me and call me your own

Am I the one who stops you from being alone

Hold me tight

Kiss me softly

Love me hard

And steal away my heart

I want to belong

I want to be yours

You and I

Always and forever

Lovers like no other


	7. Different DNA

Different DNA, they don't understand you

I always knew

I knew you weren't like them

You weren't like anyone

But I never thought you would be

Something like me

We sing in the same key

Our hearts beat in sync

I come to you

You reach out for me

It's like gravity

Only I know of the secrets

The secrets you hold in your treasure trove heart

You whisper them to me

And I keep them under lock and key

In a language all our own

Inside my hearts

The place you call home


	8. You're from a whole other world

You're from a whole other world

All the stars in the sky

Where do you come from my love

You come from somewhere unknown

A world of your own

You come from starlight and stardust

It lies trapped beneath your flesh and bone

Your soul is calling out

Your spirit need to be heard

Take me by the hand

Keep me close tonight

Let me hear your cry

Let me see your light

And in your groans and growls

Pull me closer

Show me your universe


End file.
